The Kris And Vic Show Episode Guide
The Kris And Vic Show is a show produced by Kris And Vic Productions and KAdams Productions as of 2014, it is a sketch comedy with really random plot lines. {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 1: 2010 |101 |1 |Episode 1 |July 12, 2010 |- |102 |2 |Episode 2 |July 12, 2010 |- |103 |3 |Episode 3 |July 12, 2010 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 2: 2010 |201 |4 |Episode 4 |July 12, 2010 |- |202 |5 |Episode 5 |July 12, 2010 |- |203 |6 |Episode 6 |July 12, 2010 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 3: 2010 |301 |7 |Episode 7 |July 12, 2010 |- |302 |8 |Episode 8 |July 12, 2010 |- |303 |9 |Episode 9 |July 12, 2010 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 4: 2010 |401 |10 |Episode 10 |July 12, 2010 |- |402 |11 |Episode 12 |July 23, 2010 |- |403 |12 |Episode 11 |August 14, 2010 |- |404 |13 |Episode 13 |August 16, 2010 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 5: 2010 |501 |14 |Episode 14 |August 28, 2010 |- |502 |15 |Episode 15 |September 26, 2010 |- |503 |16 |Episode 16 |October 1, 2010 |- |504 |17 |Episode 17 |November 4, 2010 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 6: 2011 |601 |18 |Episode 18 |September 19, 2011 |- |602 |19 |Episode 19 |October 6, 2011 |- |603 |20 |Episode 20 |October 12, 2011 |- |604 |21 |Episode 21 |October 14, 2011 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 7: 2014 |701 |22 |Episode 22 |February 4, 2014 |- |702 |23 |Episode 23 |February 8, 2014 |- |703 |24 |Episode 24 |February 9, 2014 |- |704 |25 |Episode 25 |February 12, 2014 |- |705 |26 |Episode 26 |February 23, 2014 |- |706 |27 |Episode 27 |March 3, 2014 |- |707 |28 |Episode 28 |March 5, 2014 |- |SPECIAL |SPECIAL |Easter Time With Kris And Vic |March 7, 2014 |- |708 |29 |Episode 29 |March 12, 2014 |- |709 |30 |Episode 30 |March 20, 2014 |- |710 |31 |Episode 31 |March 28, 2014 |- |711 |32 |Episode 32 |April 3, 2014 |- |712 |33 |Episode 33 |April 5, 2014 |- |713 |34 |Episode 34 |April 25, 2014 |- {| class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" id="sortable_table_id_0" style="font-size: 95%;" !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|No. !width="8%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|'#' !width="35%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Title !width="20%" style="background: blue; color:#AAAAAA; text-align:center;"|Airdate |- SEASON 8: 2014 |801 |35 |Episode 35 |TBA |- |802 |36 |Episode 36 |TBA |- |803 |37 |Episode 37 |TBA |- |804 |38 |Episode 38 |TBA |- |805 |39 |Episode 39 |TBA |- |806 |40 |Episode 40 |TBA |- |807 |41 |Episode 41 |TBA |- |808 |42 |Episode 42 |TBA |- |809 |43 |Episode 43 |TBA |- |810 |44 |Episode 44 |TBA |- |811 |45 |Episode 45 |TBA |- |812 |46 |Episode 46 |TBA |- |813 |47 |Episode 47 |TBA |- |814 |48 |Episode 48 |TBA |- |815 |49 |Episode 49 |TBA |- |816 |50 |Episode 50 |TBA |-